


Daily News

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [18]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daily Bugle, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: The Daily Bulge is at it again, going after Spiderman and Peter worries he's not good enough.





	Daily News

**Author's Note:**

> WOW 
> 
> I know I say it every time but; WOW! thank you all so much for all your reviews and support and prompts! You are amazing readers and without you this would not be anything! 
> 
> Just want to touch on those who review anonymously here or on fanfic: I have seen your prompts! I will get to them when I can. Please try not to post them multiple times as it does start to get confusing as I am receiving quite a few. 
> 
> Prompt from Anonygma on AO3: Peter looking dejected after reading a scathing article from the Daily Bugle (We know how they feel about Spider-Man) and Tony giving him reassuring words. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!

 

“Dude, it’s not your fault,” Ned said quietly. He glanced around the busy lunchroom, the sound of their chatter cover enough to give them a semi private conversation. He glanced down at the phone Peter held in his hand where the large and bold headline read:

 

_Is Spiderman fit to save Queens?_

Ned knew what the rest of the article said and he was calling bullshit on the whole thing. Peter was the best thing that ever happened to Queens and it was wrong that they Daily Bulge was saying otherwise.

 

“He died, Ned,” Peter said so quietly that Ned had to lean in close to hear.

 

Ned reached over and squeezed his friends hand before gently taking the phone and exiting the web article. “You tried and that article isn’t focusing on that or any of the good that you have done since becoming Spiderman.”

 

Peter sighed and folded his arms on the table, dropping his head onto them.

 

“Have you put the suit on since?” Ned asked.

 

“No,” Peter said mournfully.

 

“What did Tony say?” Ned asked.

 

“We had a big talk about what happened,” Peter mumbled into his arms. “It wasn’t my fault and that I was faced with an impossible choice. I will be again and I can only do my best.”

 

“Are you just repeating what he said or do you believe it?” Ned asked.

 

Peter swallowed. “I believe it. It’s just…hard.”

 

“I’m really sorry dude,” Ned said.

 

“Thanks, Ned,” Peter smiled at him.

 

“Hey losers,” MJ said, sitting down on the opposite side of the table. She jerked her head a Peter. “Why are you sad?”

 

“Daily Bulge,” Peter said simply.

 

“Why are you reading that garbage?” MJ snorted, stabbing at her meal. “They’re articles are biased and uninformative. You read the one on Spiderman?”

 

Ned and Peter looked at each other. “Yes.”

 

MJ rolled her eyes. “Please tell me you didn’t believe that smear campaign.”

 

“No,” the boys said in unison.

 

“Good,” MJ sniffed. “Otherwise I couldn’t have you two on the decathlon team. It would reflect badly on me.” She looked at them through narrows eyes before nodding once and going back to her lunch.

 

Peter lifted his head from his arms and sat up straight.

 

“Maybe you should write for the Daily Bulge,” Peter suggested.

 

“How can I take over Stark Industries with that on my resume?” MJ asked.

 

Peter grinned.

 

* * *

 

 

“Would you hire MJ if she had the Daily Bulge on her resume?” Peter asked Tony as Happy drove them towards their home.

 

“No,” Tony said, not looking up from his tablet.

 

“She thought so too,” Peter said.

 

At this Tony looked up. “Well, now we know a weakness. Hey, you’ll let me know if she planning an attack on me, right?”

 

“I got your back,” Peter said.

 

“That’s my boy,” Tony smirked. “What brought on this line of questioning?”

 

Peter sunk into the seat. “There was an article in the Daily Bulge about Spiderman.”

 

Tony sighed and set it tablet in his lap. “I’m sorry, Pete. This is exactly what I didn’t want to happen.”

 

“It wasn’t just me,” Peter said. “They attacked you too.”

 

Tony shrugged. “New outlets are always wanting a scoop on me and will go to any lengths to get one. They have been since I was a kid and I learnt a long time ago to not let it get to me. I’m really sorry about the, Kid.”

 

“It’s not your fault,” Peter said.

 

“It is,” Tony said firmly. “I shouldn’t have said that you were my kid in front of those vultures.”

 

“oh,” Peter let out a small sound.

 

Tony groaned and rubbed his hand down his face, “I didn’t mean it like that.” He groaned again. “It didn’t come out right. I don’t want your life to be mine; where everybody knows your every move. You deserve to be a teenager and if the media knows who you are it will never happen.” He reached over and took Peter’s hands that was shoved in his lap, twisting nervously. “I would tell the whole world that you are my kid if I thought it would make your life better but it won’t. But I don’t need the Daily Bulge to tell you I love you.”

 

Peter smiled and squeezed Tony’s hands in response. “I know you love me.”

 

“Good,” Tony said. “I don’t want you reading the Daily Bulge anymore, they suck.”

 

Peter chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, okay.”

 

“Good,” Tony gave a quick smile. “Now, how about some burgers? Happy! Make a right.”

 

“You got it boss,” Happy said.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
